This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a cutter head for pallet dismantling machines.
Wooden pallets are extensively used for stacking products to be transported or stored. Since considerable lumber is used in the construction of the pallets, damaged pallets frequently are repaired rather than discarded. Power devices have heretofore been patented for dismantling the pallets. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,780. In order for a pallet dismantling machine to be economically feasible, it must operate with such efficiency as to make its use a substantial improvement over hand dismantling or repair. This efficiency must be adequate to the extent that whole or partial dismantling of the pallet is a speedy and low effort operation. Also pallet dismantling machines must be rugged and reliable in use whereby to be substantially free of down time due to repair or maintenance.
It is considered that prior dismantling machines are deficient primarily because of the structure of the cutter head. That is, the prior cutter heads have a structure that may cause damage to the pallet stringers or deck boards, or the cutter head itself, due to the lack of confining movement of the stringer through the head. Furthermore, it is desired that the cutting head of pallet dismantlers have a structure that makes it versatile in its mounted use on different dismantling machines, namely, a structure that will allow the cutter head to be retrofitted to existing machines. Prior devices do not have this feature.